Know Your Enemy
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: Galileo's head is an odd place to be at the best of times... Slight crossover with American Idiot


_**A/N:**__ Yeah, this one is ... it's odd. For anyone who's wondering, this all is sort of a dream Gaz is having. What it means ... I don't really know. Erm, reviews are cookies and cookies are love? Oh yeah, and if you recognise it, it's not mine  


* * *

_

**Know Your Enemy**

"What the hell's your name?" The man clad in black asked. He oozed danger, and moved in a cat-like way. "What's your pleasure and what is your pain?" He asked again, leering over the younger one, even if the other was just slightly younger. He paused, waiting on answers, and the younger shifted.

"Galileo Figaro," he responded, slowly. "I ... don't think I have either." He stares at the other man, the one who oozed danger. He was tall, and thin, his head half shaven, and his eyes wild. "Who are you?"

"My name is Saint Jimmy, I'm the son of a gun, I'm the one that's from the way outside now," he answered quickly, a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. "The teenage assassin executing some fun into the cult of the life of crime," he added, as though he needed more explanation. Galileo tilted his head, brow furrowing in concentration. There was something about Jimmy, something that didn't sit right. "Now, Galileo Figaro," his name on Jimmy's tongue became more musical, strung out so that notes hovered in the air, "come try the poison." He held out a bag, with gleaming white powder.

Galileo stared, his hand reaching out just slightly, before falling down. "Now, the drugs don't work, they'll just make you worse, but I know I'll see your face again..." he murmured, largely to himself. Jimmy stared at Gaz, his eyes narrowed in repressed frustration. "You're a figment."

"There's a glow of light, I'm that spark in the night," Jimmy insisted, stepping forward in a menacing manner."Bearing gifts, and trust, I'm a fixture in this city of lust," Jimmy gave as an explanation, a sinisterly charming smile curling on to his face, making his eyes glow with an eerie light. Galileo shook his head.

"You're a figment," he insisted again, "of your father's rage and your mother's love." There was a pause and Jimmy snarled, his lips lifting off his teeth in a cruel imitation of a smile, and Galileo stepped back slightly.

"I really hate to say it, but I told you so," Jimmy hissed, "so shut your mouth before I shoot you down ol' boy." Galileo just looked at him, a dawning realisation in his mind, scaring him.

"The Saint Jimmy is a figment of my father's rage, and my mother's love," he muttered, looking worriedly at Jimmy, wanting to keep distance between them both. You're meant to be what I could be, but I don't wanna be like you," Galileo stepped back again, feeling a strange twist of fear in his stomach. Jimmy stepped forward, a predator.

"The insurgency will rise, when the blood's been sacrificed," he sing-songed at Galileo, a wicked glint in his eye, and his smile as cool and dangerous as a knife's edge. Galileo swallowed nervously, stepping back once more, trying to keep the distance, desperate to keep the distance. Jimmy could sense the fear; of course he could, and moved forward more. "Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes." A cruel, mocking laugh came out of his mouth. "Sing!"

Galileo's eyes were wide, and he closed his eyes. "You suck my blood like a leech, you break the law and you preach. Screw my brain till it hurts..." the words came out in a mutter, and his hands held his forehead, obviously in pain.

"Well, violence is an energy," Jimmy informed him, his voice sounding much stronger now than it had done, "from here to eternity." He paused, and leaned in, inches from Galileo. "Well, silence is the enemy, so gimme, gimme revolution!" Galileo looked up, squinting through his eyes, and coughed before speaking.

"You say you want a revolution, well, you know we all want to change the world," Jimmy looked over, surprised to see Galileo fighting back – if that was what Galileo was actually doing. "You tell me that it's evolution well, you know, we all want to change the world, but when you talk about destruction?" Galileo paused, and gave a small laugh, a laugh that came out somewhat high pitched and manic. "Don't you know that you can count me out?"

Jimmy looked, and growled once more, not pleased with the way that things were unfolding. "Silence is the enemy, against your urgency, so rally up the demons of your soul!" Galileo shook his head, a slight scowl on his face as he glared at Jimmy.

"You've never had a heart of your own! Kill joy, bad guy, big talk small fry!" he snapped. Jimmy was the one to step back now. "And I'm not you, I'll never be you," Galileo said decisively. "You're a sewer rat decaying in a cesspool of pride, should be made unemployed, then make yourself ... null and void!" he snapped again. Jimmy shrunk back once more, and a smirk crossed Galileo's face.

"Make me feel ... I feel good."


End file.
